The Long Road to Number One
by Storm Advent
Summary: Pokémon Battling is now the most watched professional sport in the Pokémon World. Legions of devoted fans follow & admire the elite &famous trainers. Now with a career high world ranking of 163rd Seth Dia believes it time to step out of the Minor League Contender Tour and carve out a legacy in the Sports top echelon The Pokémon World Tour. But can he do it? and what will lie ahead?
1. The start of a Legacy?

**The Long Road to Number One**

**Foreword**

**Hi this is the first fanfic Ive planned on writing**

**Pokemon Battling is now a professional sport in the Pokémon World. Gym Leaders still exist but instead act as schools for trainers to learn their craft and earning badges is no longer a requirement to enter the professional leagues**

**I've borrowed elements from Tennis for example the Silver Conference or Lily of the Valley conference are the equivalent of Wimbledon or the US open and serve as the major championships in the course of a season. Here the "Pokemon World Tour Finals" acts as an end of season Tournament**

**I've have kind of borrowed the ranking and points system from the ATP World and Challenger tours. For those who don't know they are the Major and Minor Leagues of Tennis. I'm not a big a fan of tennis but its ranking system is quite good and I think lends itself quite well to Pokemon**

**Pokémon World Tour = Major League **

**Pokemon Contender Tour = Minor League **

**Hope you enjoy :D Criticism is welcomed :D**

* * *

** Seth Dia**

**Years Pro: 2**

**Overall Ranking Points: 229**

**Season Ranking Points 229**

**Current Ranking: `163rd**

On a small blue sofa Seth sits with a sense of unease. The lights in his small but compact apartment are off with the television providing the only source of light with its muted glow. On screen a packed coliseum filled to the rafters with passionate and not to mention loud fans. They cheer collectively in frenzied acts of support and devotion. However down on the battleground there is no such frenzied motion between the two competing trainers, set fifty meters apart on the extreme left and right of the battleground. The television cuts to a split screen shot as the camera goes in for a close up on both trainers as the commentator dubs over images

**_"To anyone who has just tuned in. Welcome to the Grand Final of the Pokémon World Tour Finals broadcast live from Ever Grande City. You have missed an absolute scorcher of a battle so far with punishing attacks, and stupendous displays of agility being displayed by both sides. Its all come down to this. Each trainer is down to their last Pokémon it is now winner takes all"_**

On the far left hand side of the rectangular shaped battlefield is Taore Kutunara the current world number one. His opponent on the far right is David Smith current world number two. Both trainers pace up and down in their respective sections of the battlefield as they wait for the referee to drop the white flag and to commence play once again. Each trainer appears to be enclosed within a world all to themselves as their own as they vigorously move there neck and arms in a state of nervous agitation. They are doing there utmost best in ignoring the baying crowd that surrounds them on all fronts. Then suddenly the referee drops the white flag and the battle resumes. Taore and David who are both down to their last Pokémon each launch a Poke Ball in to the arena with a measured act of fortitude. The light of an opening poke ball at first conceals what is released on the left hand side of the arena. Until two large aqua coloured wings break apart vanishing the light. Salamance is revealed to the audience and it lets out a might roar that rattles the timbers of the stadium. Directly opposite it is the seemingly unfazed Charizard of David Smith it to lets out a roar in reply to Salamance. The roars of these Pokémon stun the audience in to silence as they both now ascend in to the air as the battle takes to the skies, its the calm before the storm

For what seems like an eternity the arena is trapped within a perpetual of state of silent flux as both Salamance and Charizard hovering in the air attempt to stare each other down. David takes the initiative and voices the first command

_**"Charizard use air cutter to chase down the distance and then use flamethrower on the bastard when approaching near"** _

Taore, caught off guard by the sudden attack reacts quickly to counter the first move  
_**"Salamance fly higher to dodge it and counter with dragon rage"** _

David realises that that with Salamance ascending the flamethrower is going to miss and that will leave Charizard exposed to the Dragon Rage attack. He quickly improvises a command  
_**"Charizard! Rotate yourself and guide the flamethrower towards the dragon rage and overpower it!"** _

Charizard successfully rolls on to his back in mid air launching the flamethrower skyward and in to the path of the Dragon Rage. The two attacks collide in to each other and appear to explode on impact creating a dark grey choking smog that swallows the arena whole. The stadium remains silent as the crowd waits for the smoke to clear. The tension is among the audience and the two trainers is palpable as the becomes less dense it slowly reveals the Salamance and Charizard. They are both standing to attention on the ground staring intently at each other once more. Both are panting heavily and appear visibly bruised by the previous attacks, but both of them are still standing to the quiet delight of both trainers. The audience screams in to life once more.

Back in the apartment Seth rises up out of his seat and walks a few steps to a brightly designed chest of drawers that are positioned in the corner of the room. He carefully opens the top compartment so as not to disturb the Umbreon sleeping beside it on a plump purple cushion. He root around inside the drawer for a few seconds until his hand picks up a small red and white carton of Mach 9 cigarettes and closes the drawer. He walks towards and opens a set of sliding doors adjacent to the sofa and walks on to the balcony, casually he leans on to the railing before rifling through his pocket for a lighter. One swift motion of the thumb later and the cigarette is lit. He takes several tokes in quick succession before slowing his pace as takes in the views of Goldenrod City amidst the haze of grey smoke. It is a clear and chilly February night in the Johto Region capital. Despite it being past 10pm the city was still bustling with life, as is evident with the sound of chatter and moving traffic from the main road as they together. Occasionally you can hear the piercing thud of punched air from the nearby magnet train as it carries the wealthy passengers who can afford a pass to and from Saffron City in Central Kanto at a rapid speed. From Seth's perspective on his tenth floor apartment the proof of Goldenrod's reputation as the city that never sleeps can be seen in the night sky as an incandescent skyglow hovers over the city like a halo.

Suddenly! Seth's contemplation is abruptly ruined by the shriek of an electric guitar coming from his pocket. It's his mobile phone he quickly grabs it out of his pocket the caller ID tells him it is his friend and training partner Tristan. He has an idea about why he is calling him.

**"**_**Whats up Tristan"**  
_Seth asked casually

**"**_**Dude! Are you watching the match on TV!**  
__Seth could understand his excitement but felt he didn't need to be so loud as he grimaced in recoil at the volume of his friend's voice. He had to hold the phone away from his ears by a couple of inches to save himself from going deaf. Tristan carried on speaking although the volume dropped, his excitement didn't seem to"  
_**_"Unbelievable those guys are fucking immense, Seriously and we could be facing them in battle next season!"  
_**The excitement was now starting to grate. It wasn't that Seth didn't understand why, as the battle did appear to be a visceral sight. But he was more puzzled about why a man the same age as he was, who is also meant to be a fellow professional trainer was starting to sound like a hormonal fangirl

**"**_**You're not meant to sound that bloody pleased about it. You're meant to be a professional for fuck sake not a fan!".**  
_ Seth cursed the harshness of his words but felt there was a degree of truth too them

**_"Heh yeah I know I know. But still I mean c'mon man it's hard not to get a bit awestruck!_"**  
Tristan sheepishly trying to defend his enthusiasm

**"_Getting awestruck against opponents isn't going to help you win matches mate_"**  
Seth said with a tone of authority in his voice after breathing in another toke from his ciggerate before preceding to take another toke of the cigarette. But Tristan just merely smirked upon hearing that.

**_"Oh really? _**Tristan smirked as his voice suddenly picked up a very knowing tone which continued on**_  
__"P__lease remind me again. Who won a contender tour event out of the two of us in Solaceon Town last season?"_**

**___"You did..." _**Seth quietly murmured in reply. But Tristan wasn't satisfied yet as he continued on

**"_Also can you remind me who finished runner up in that tournament last season?".  
"__And please tell me who is ranked eleven positions lower on the world rankings?"  
_**Seth's lack of reply pretty much answered those questions. A Few more seconds had passed, Seth opened his mouth preparing to speak until  
**"_Don't you dare even bring up the fact that you have been in more finals than me! Finals mean fuck all if you don't win them pal. So for the sake of your ego, you might want to stop lecturing me and chill the fuck out!" _**interrupted a now seemingly agitated Tristan  
Although the thought of pointing out the irony in having the words chill the fuck out bellowed at you was tempting. He was frankly too busy imagining how he will strangle the guy when he next sees him. There was an awkward silence between the two as the tone of conversation suddenly shifted

_**"Ahhh"** _Tristan sighed loudly attempting to diffuse the tension_  
**"**_**_Listen Seth. You up for a practice battle tomorrow at around three pm?" "We only have three weeks until the season begins again and Domic is starting to give me some B.S about how we haven't battled together for a while and how we are not taking the training seriously"_**

_**"Yeah…. He is a bit of a hardass. But still, he is a decent coach**" _Seth said in an attempt to sound fair

_**"You're mixing up the words decent and affordable again"** _Tristan replied with a smartass tone

_**"Perhaps so. Anyway yeah 3pm sounds good to me**, _Ill see you at the National Park Training Grounds.

_**"Yeah thats fine Seth. Ill see you there. Bye"**_

**_"Bye" _**Seth replied just before Tristan ended the call. Seth examined the phone for a few more seconds longer just to make sure he isn't on the line before he put it back his pocket just to make sure he didn't hear what he planned to say next

**_"F***ing Prick!"_** He said to himself as he threw his now exhausted cigarette off the balcony vaguely aiming for the open bin ten floors bellow. Still pissed off at Tristan's harsh words he re-entered his apartment and with his right arm he grabs the handle of the balcony door and slams it closed with a mighty pull. This didn't go unnoticed by his now rudely awakened Umbreon as it rose slowly out of its small cushion with a disgruntled moan with a tired yet annoyed glare in its eyes

**_"Sorry Umbreon"_**. As Seth crouched down to his height and ruffled its black and gold fur as apology. It purred in reply before it slumped back down in to its bed

Suddenly a vibration came from his pocket it was his phone again. The vibration meant a text has come though. He brought his phone back out and saw that the text was from Donic. The text read

**_"Tristan just texted me about your guys plans. Its about TIME! Ill see you at three." _**  
**_"BTW He says he sorry about what he said earlier" _**  
**_"PS: I don't know nor really care about what he said. Just keep it away from training tomorrow"_**

Seth sits back on to the sofa to watch the rest of the battle but much to his surprise its finished already, in fact they are now presenting the trophies. The camera zooms in on the short and decrepit figure of Davidoff Materitz the Pokemon League Chairman. Dressed in his black suit and matching trousers obviously trying to extenuate the importance of this occasion. Hidden behind all the grey hair, liver spots and wrinkles that collapse on each other, a broad smile appears on his face as he pushes a trolley. On it lies a large glass case however it is what is inside it that carries much prestige. Carefully positioned inside is an opulent and lavishly decorated golden Pokémon World Tour trophy. Beautifully sculpted curves meet to form a vase like structure. An array of rubies, sapphires and emeralds are encrusted on the handles and base of it so much so that the jewels when aligned together create a mosaic of complete decadence

A glamorous long blonde hair woman walks behind Mr Materitz. She is wearing a sequined black dress that glimmers under the lights of the arena. She is also pushing a trolley but that contains nothing more than one shot glass of champagne and positions it front of a beaming Taroe Kutanara. Both the glamorous woman and Mr Materitz put on a pair of white latex gloves as they both lift the case off the trophy and present it and the shot glass to Taroe. Another woman this time in a white sequin dress presents two pointlessly large cardboard cheques of P$1.2 million and P$750,000 Poke Dollars for Taore and David respectively.

Taroe with a smile of pride and jubilation pours the liquid in to the trophy and he it brings the rim of it up to his mouth and consumes the drink. Upon completion he raises the trophy in to the air to the ecstasy and adulation of the roaring audience. This is the prize that every trainer wishes to obtain. This is the prize that many trainers devote years of there life just to give themselves a chance to win it. To touch and drink from the trophy is seen as a sacred right only for the champion to experience. This is why that gloves have to be worn by the prize givers so they do not risk tainting the tradition and sacred right of the champion.

Ever since Seth was a young boy he knew he wanted to professional Pokémon trainer. But as he grew older and more capable as a trainer, it wasn't enough just to be a professional. He wanted to be the greatest professional the sport has ever known, to create a legacy and make sure his name lives on in the annals of the sports history. To see someone living his dream. It angers him and resents Taroe Kutunara at this point in time. But on the plus side he couldn't help but snigger to himself when looking at how pissed off David Smith is. The TV cameras cut to him. That dour face says it all really. He is not even trying to be happy for his opponent, the only thing he can do is reflect where it went wrong. A small silver plate clutched in his right hand with a vice like grip reflects how he just wants to get away from the Taroe and away from Ever Grande City.

**"Sucks to be runner up doesn't it"** Said Seth with a twisted smirk and a reliance on schadenfreude

He then switches off the Television and prepares to go take an early night

* * *

**Phew that felt like a lot there. Thanks for reading. I have recently edited the first chapter from my initial upload nothing major just some spelling and grammar issues to sort out**

**Ill use this space at the bottom of each chapter to perhaps put in some points I ought to explain**

**For example Ill use P$ as shorthand for PokeDollars or Pokémon Dollars or whatever the official currency is **

**Also I have highlighted dialogue in Bold and Italic for this chapter If you think it does or doesn't work please let me know**

**Thanks for Reading I hope you enjoy**

**:)**


	2. Rust, Neglect and the Training Grounds

**Chapter two: Rust, Neglect and the Training Grounds**

* * *

Not a cloud can be found amidst the cerulean blue sky, It is a bright, vibrant and an unseasonably warm February afternoon in the Johto National Park. A cool windy breeze wafts across the luscious parkland as it carries fallen leaves, dandelion seeds and the odd stray Hopip along in its directionless wander. Seth and Tristan each with a can of DyNamic branded soda in their hand sit on a park bench candidly discussing the events of yesterday's Pokemon World Tour Finals. Each can of soda has an image of the tournaments winner Taroe Kutanara and his Salamance printed on with the words "A number one soda for a Number one trainer" adorned bellow. The two of them are seated directly opposite a large octagonal shaped white marble water fountain. Any tension that could of lingered after yesterdays heated phone call soon faded The fountain is adorned with intricately sculpted Pokémon inspired gargoyles on each of the corners as they face towards the centre spouting water from their mouths in to the large basin. An ideal place for those who seek tranquillity and calm

**_"Bullshit!" _**Tristan exclaimed as a Pidgey hurriedly fly's out of a tree in sheer shock  
**_"There is no way that wrinkly old man and that blonde supermodel woman are an item!?. _**"A puzzled curiosity replaces his initial loudness

**_"Honestly, no lie!"_** Seth said with his hands raised in an effort to reaffirm his comment  
**_"Just think about it for a minute. Imagine how wealthy that guy is being in charge of the Pokémon League. The amount of times he is on TV or featured in the press, and going by how popular the sport is with people and sponsors the influence he must have…." _**Seth paused for a second throwing the empty can of soda in to the bin on his left hand before grabbing a cigarette and lighter from his pocket  
**_"Also not to mention I've heard some rumours about that supermodel woman trying to launch some sort of idol or singing career. So they are made for each other in a hollow, fame obsessed and vain kind of way."_** Seth said trailing off with a sense of despair as he now lights his cigarette

**_"You do have a point I suppose but…" _**Tristan replied in a polite but not really listening sort of way as his mind was clearly elsewhere thinking of something.  
**_"But... just imagine if you were her and every night you're with that old man you had to you know…. _**Tristan paused searching for the right words  
**_"Play with his Pokeflute"_**

Seth spluttered in response almost choking on the cigarettes fumes unable to comprehend the frigid response of his compatriot  
**_"Pffft Ha Ha ! Oh come on man when did you suddenly become so timid you won't get arrested for saying the word sex.  
_****_"ha ha" _**_He dragged out his laugh at the end _attempting to fill any awkward silence before carrying on  
**_"Besides in order to activate his "Pokeflute…" _**as he air quoted that last particular word  
**_…..he would have to eat a type of rare candy first. That way he is able to use harden before he finishes by firing string shot all over her fa…."_**

**_"Please just shut the fuck up! " _**A loud voice thankfully interrupted that sentence. startled both trainers quickly turn round. A quick glance up revealed it was there coach Domic. He was dressed in his usual coaching attire of a light grey athletic tracksuit with yellow trim along the side of the legs and arms with a full rucksack carried on his shoulders. Aside from the rucksack he was also carrying a very disgusted look on his stubbled face  
**_"Yeah… thanks for that image Seth. I was going to order a hotdog at that stand over there but... I don't think I can even look at one now. _**Domic sighed and stammered with a quiet yet angered resignation as his hand now attempts to bat away the smoke coming from Seth's hand.  
**_"You know that crap is going to kill you right!?" _**As he points a finger disapprovingly to the source

The three of them stand whilst they collectively chat for a few more minutes until Domic gestures that they should move on. The three of them now leave the water fountain and walk up to the Training Grounds via a nearby pathway. The peculiarly warm February weather has coerced many people out of there homes. The view from the pathway reveals the vast size of the park and the various activities is taking place. Towards the south families and young couples are busy enjoying a moment of serene bliss in the shade underneath a cluster of tall oak trees happily enjoying a picnic or just laying down and basking in the weather. Just a few hundred yards away an area filled with fallen trees, burrows and long grass. This section of the park is used to act as a more natural habitat for the Pokémon that have decided to make the National Park there home, and to cater to the swarms of bug type Pokémon that seasonally travel for newer pastures after leaving Illex Forest several miles south of Goldenrod City. Seth notices two young trainers with large sombrero like hats and giant nets carried over their shoulders walking in to that section of the park

**_"Must be one of those Bug Catching Contests"_** Seth said to himself whilst Tristan and Domic are engaged in Pokémon league discussion with each other.

A few minutes later and the three of them arrive at their destination. A cold chill now sweeps the area startling the trio. In front of them are a set of weather worn and discoloured ticket booths each of them surrounded by piles of shattered glass and chipped bricks. The ominous vibe is completed with a large rust infested metal positioned above the five ticket booths with the words Johto National Park Training Grounds just about legible enough to read. between the booths and make their way further in to the now seemingly abandoned complex. The National Park training grounds is split up in to six different open air playing arenas. Seth and Tristan follow their coach in to Arena Four. The first thing they see is the decayed remnants of what was a high grade titanium alloy chain link fencing now acting as the ramshackle walls each arena. Due to each arena being in a close proximity to each other a high grade titanium chain link fence used to surround the perimeter of each arena in order to stop any stray powerful attacks injuring innocent bystanders and watchers however years of neglect, ransackings and the torrid autumn & winter weather of the Johto Region has taken its toll as the once vital and strong fence is now nothing more than a stagnant piece of decayed ambition. Neglect seems to be the perfect word to describe the Training Grounds. Seth thought as he walks on to the well-trodden, battered and cracked clay floors of Arena Four as the cold wind scuttles rubbish past his feet. The battle field is signified by a interconnected series of barely visible perimeter lines.

The three guys drop their belongings on to a bench as they take in the dilapidation of the arena. Not only does this serve as a brutal reminder to both Seth and Tristan about just how far away they both are from the very top of the sport and the opulent stadia of Ever Grande City. directly opposite where they sit a row of broken chairs linger on the opposite side reinforcing the point and mocking them at the same time. But also it is a brutal reminder about just how much this place has fallen when compared to its glory days.

This was once considered the prime place to train within Goldenrod City and widely considered by trainers both professional and amateur as one of the best training spots in the entire Johto Region during the early years of the sports professional era. Enthusiastic locals would always gather and watch through the gaps in the chain link fencing and start hitting it in excitement and support at the power displayed by the Pokémon and the inspiring command of the trainers. The pros loved it because it recreated the excitement and frenzied buzz that would be typical with tournaments on the World Tour and Contender tour circuits. This allowed the trainers and Pokémon to grow accustomed to being watched and develop a resistance to stage freight and audience distraction. Due to the easy accessibility of the venue it allowed the trainers to actively engage with fans and to cultivate a reputation and to help inspire others. But as the years passed the heroes moved on and as Goldenrod became a busier and wealthier city investment allowed the construction of larger stadia and type specific indoor training facilities and trainer academies with all of these tools available it was considered an embarrassment to be seen in places such as the Training Grounds. Not just in Goldenrod City but similar venues all over the world fell in to disrepair and became nothing more than pieces of barren, desolate wasteground that crumbles away in to the annals of time. The heroes, The history, The memories it's as though they mean nothing to anyone anymore.

**_"Yo Seth!"_** A voice directed at him interrupted his thoughts. Seth quickly shook his head in an effort to leave his daydream

**_"You ok man?"_** Tristan asked with some concern  
**_"You've been pretty quiet away for the last ten minutes"._**

**_"uh... yeah I'm fine, was just thinking as all_**." Seth replied trying to show that nothing is wrong but he was puzzled as to why he was lost in to his thoughts for so long, He was tempted to think some more about it until Domic loud coaching voice made his change his mind

**_"Right guys! bring out three Pokémon and then I'll decide how you guys will train from there_**" Domic commanded with a small clap in commandment as both Seth and Tristan nod in acknowledgement

**_"Hey Seth have you been practicing your release routine?" _**Tristan asked with sly smile

**_"Yeah I think I got something that's pretty dynamic" _**Seth smugly smiled in response

**_"Well lets see what you got!"_**

Seth readies and positions himself one leg slightly in front of the other with both knees bent grabs. Quickly his hand thrusts in to his right pocket and takes out one Pokeball. He presses down the centre button and it instantly becomes larger in size before throwing it in to the floor with such force it bounces in the air above his head. He then dips both hands in their respective pockets and grabs a Pokeball for each one again pressing the button on the centre with his thumb. As the first Pokeball he threw is about to fall back down he quickly smashes it with the two Pokeball currently in his hands. From Tristan's perspective the combined light effect of the three Pokeballs opening appears to shoot out from Seth's hand for a second until the light vanishes and three Pokémon appear in front of him

Infront of Seth is Umbreon it lets out a whined growl and a glare towards its trainer, partially as a greeting but also as a reminder for disturbing its sleep the night before. Standing next to it is the large yellow and brown rodent Pokémon Raichu it looks ecstatic to be let out of its Pokeball as it happily waves its tail whilst jumping up and down on the spot. It happy and joyful personality serves as contrast to the strong and silent demeanour of its teammate next to it. Fully aware that only two Pokémon are in front of him after releasing three Pokeballs he quickly looks towards Tristan for help and he immediately points upwards. He looks up and sees his Staravia flying in the sky above intermittently using aerial ace to change its altitude at fast random intervals before landing next to Umbreon

**_"Ah ok I guess we both had the same idea then"_**

Tristan copies Seth's routine action for action even throwing the first Pokeball in to the air at more or less the same height. Just like what Seth done previously Tristan unveiled his Pokémon by colliding two more Pokeballs in to it as the first one falls. The light emitted from the spherical objects fades and in front of him Zangoose, Kadabra and a Fearow each of them exchange no more than a small nod to their trainer they quickly share a glance with Seths set of pokemon before they proceed to move purposely further away.

_**"Wow what a bunch of A-holes...".** _Seth mentioned as Zangoose, Kadabra and Fearow sat themselves down about fifteen meters away  
_**"...they take after you well" **_ a quick smile and pat on Tristan's shoulder just to indicate that he is just joking and doesn't mean anything personal

**_Yeah yeah get bent, there moving away because theres an overpowering _stench of failure coming from your guys"** Both trainers laughed

Domic however stood stationary with his arms crossed thankful that the theatrics of his students is over, A bored and unimpressed look on his face summed up what he thought of there "release routine" display

**_"You do realise that you both look like a right pair of over compensating benders when you twirl the Pokeballs in to the air like that don't ya_**..." said in his distinctively blunt manner.

"**_Politically correct as always Domic_**. Seth interrupted with his faced buried in to his palm for a split second. He never considered throwing a Pokeball in to the ground as twirling

Domic still unimpressed decides to bring up an old tale about his time as a Pokémon trainer and how there was no room for showmanship or displays it was all about how you battle. The two trainers allow themselves a quiet sigh and a roll of the eyes as there coach becomes a tour guide about how things were better back in his day. As much them two hate hearing Domic complain about thing he finds wrong in the Pokemon World he did have a point about the release routines. Most professional trainer will admit there is no need to pull of dynamic poses, signature gestures or well-orchestrated release routines before a battle, but trainers, for better or worse have now adopted this technique some try to justify it as it as a means to intimidate other trainers and Pokémon or to impress the crowd in order to gain there favour when trying to seal the win or launch a desperate clutch tactic. In actuality though a catchy gimmick such as signature routine or pose can get you noticed by sponsors and improve your commercial prospects

As both Seth and Tristan empty there minds vacantly staring towards there coach who is still talking about his past, reminding themselves to nod every few seconds to give the impression of listening . Their Pokémon too are starting to get a bored and restless amongst themselves as each trainers team of Pokémon start goading and mocking each other it start's off innocently enough with a bit growling and inviting hand gestures going back and forth between the two teams. However things turn when Zangoose from the corner of its eye spots a stone on the floor whilst Kadabra and Fearow occupy the attention of the Umbreon opposite. The red and white furred bipedal creature quickly picks up the stone and throws it. The lack of height or arc indicates the power of the throw as it hits a distracted Umbreon right in the forehead. Staravia prepares itself to take flight in order to use wing attack in defence of its teammate whilst Raichu in the same valour sparks up its cheeks ready to attack but almost instantly Umbreon turns round and barks viciously to them both before charging off sprinting towards Zangoose wanting to take care thing himself using quick attack under its own accord, Zangoose deliberately riling it up is fully prepared for it and grabs Umbreon in a clinch just before contact with the quick attack is made. The two shove each other and grunting in exertion. This gets the attention of the Domic who is now just wrapping up his discussion

_**"Hey guys! look behind you**_!" Donic pointed towards the two brawling Pokémon before deciding to make the most of the situation  
_**"Ok might as well start the training now since we got volunteers right there. Seth take Umbreon and go to the left hand side of the arena, Tristan you and Zangoose are on the right**_" Both trainers walk on to arena, Both Zangoose and Umbreon see this release there clinch and walk towards there respective trainer

_** "Guys listen up this will be a short three minute single battle. I want you both to act fast and improvise a strategy in the allotted time"**_  
_**"3...2...1...GO!"**_

* * *

_**Hi Everyone. Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for the delay but several things got in the way whilst writing. This chapter was originally planned to be longer but I felt it would be better to keep chapters at a cap of around 3000 words **_

_**I'm going to aim for at least one chapter a month. So expect the next one to be uploaded by mid to late August 2014**_


End file.
